Eventually We will be together
by TCC
Summary: Luke is madly in love with Faith, he always has. When she she asks him on a date. It is a very sad story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I don't understand how you can love someone so much, you burst into tears. I love her, she doesn't love me. So, now what.

Maybe it just needs time, people say love feeds of time. I bet it's not true. I bet it's someone making fun of all the fucking people, who are in fucking misery because they love someone but they don't love them back. I guess I will have to wait.

I love her, I can't stress how important she is to me. I could say I love her as many times possible. But those three words cannot interpret how I feel about her. When she touches me, my whole body shivers. When are hands me, my heart starts to race quicker and quicker. I need her.

"Dinner!" My Mum calls from downstairs. She has short brown hair and is always in a good mood. I suppose that's a good thing. She is really small and I am taller then her. She smiles when I reach the table and I sit down and start to eat my tomato and basil pasta. "Good day at school?" she asks. No, no, no, no, no! You really think I have a good day looking at someone I love and having to know I can never have them. Ever.

"Yeah, it was alright" I said continuing to eat my dinner

"Are you still going to Grandad's tomorrow?" She again questioned. Seriously why do mother's play 21 questions when your trying to fucking eat!

"Yeah sure" My Grandad was a scottish man, in love with my Nan. I miss her so much, unfortunately she passed away, without any goodbyes.

The news was on the TV, another stabbing happened which nowadays is the normal. You could get stabbed anyday. I hate to think if one of my mates died. I always hate to think it to be honest, but surely it won't happen.

My Dad opens the door and enters the house. "Hello"

"Hello" me and Mom said at the same time. My dad comes in and puts his lunch box on the dinner table. He starts talking to my Mom, and at this time I leave the kitchen and go back upstairs. I open my bedroom door.

"Hello, I'm back" I say, talking to my friend on video call.

"Hello" they reply. Her name is Rachel, dark brown hair and green eyes. She is funny and always makes me laugh. "Luke?" She said, obviously going to ask me a question on something.

"Yeah" I replied, thinking about this question

"Do you still like Faith?" When she said her name, my heart litterally staring thumping out of my chest. Her face appeared in my head. (I got a bit hard too!)

"Well yeah, of course I do!" I said laughing

"Oh, thought so"

"Why anyway?"

"It's just you have been acting a bit weird around her," I took those words to consideration and realised I have been less friendly with her. "She even said to me that you aren't as talkative as you usually are"

"Oh, I suppose that's true"

"Why though Luke?"

"Well it's just that, when you love someone, and they don't love you back it always seems, awkward."

"Oh"

"Yeah, don't tell her I'm saying all this by the way"

"I won't, Luke I got to go"

"Same don't worry."

"Alright see you tomorrow" She types a few kisses to me and signs out.

I wake up, suddenly. I realise I must of fell asleep when Rachel signed out. I woke up on time today as it's 7.00am! I better get ready for school. As I do I cannot get Faith out of my mind. All I can think about is her hugging me, kissing me, fucking me. I get a rush run through me, feels electrical. I fall back on my bed and pull my trousers down. I close me eyes and imagine me and faith. We are together, in bed. I thump my dick hard and I feel it pulsating. I get harder and harder and also faster. I begin to cum and orgasm and then...  
"Luke? Are you up?" Shit!

"Erm... Yeah Mom, don't come in I'm getting changed!"

"Alright as long as you are up"

"Ok" I said and got back to business

My dick was flacid. I thought about faith and it was immediately erected. I return to wanking and it felt so good. As I picked up speed, I came, I have never felt such a euphoric rush in my life. It was amazing. I needed to clean up, so I jumped in the shower.

I got to school and immediatly ran up to my obsession and sexual obsession.

"Luke!"

"Faith!" We hugged each other tightly. We were best friends you see.

"How was your weekend then Lucas?" I love it when she calls me that, I love her to say anything. Her voice. It's just so beautiful. Her face is gorgeous. She is the best person you will ever meet.  
"Good thanks, just sat in on Facebook and Skype though really" I said

"Same" there was a awkward pause "Hey, do you wanna go out on Saturday?" I think my face was the sun for a few seconds. As it light up and made my day. All I could think is what would happen if I said yes, and what would happen when we get to where ever we are going. Imagine it me and Faith ALONE! Trying to keep my cool I answered  
"Yeah defenat..I mean sure" I didn't want to sound desperate "Where?" I questioned her and she then replied "Cinema, to see that new romance, even though it looks really sad"

"Well you will have me to cry on wont you" I said jokingly even though I wasn't

"Ok then, see you later"

"Bye!"

That week flew by at school. I was so excited. All week I stared at her. She is indescribable in school. It is just that one Saturday that changed my life, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I am buzzing. I will see Faith out of school for the first time. In a cinema. With FAITH! I love her I really do. All I want is her and me to be together until the day we die. I just want to dedicate my life towards her, have her for eternity. That life would be complete. My life just full of happiness and pure love.

I am on the bus heading towards the town centre. I am listening to my iPod and the music is exciting me to see Faith. I hope I look to her standard. 'Our song' is on too. We used to love it. Sing it all the time. Well here is my stop. I just got to find her now.

Well here I go, it's 12.45pm on Saturday 17th April 2010 and I am standing outside the cinema waiting for her. She said she may be a bit late but only by 5 minutes. I better plug my iPod back in. I lean against the nearest wall and listen to our song over and over. It hits 1.00pm and she still hasn't arrived. I am worried. What if she stood me up. But I suppose it wasn't a date was it. Or maybe it was. Maybe I am not good enough for her. I'm not good enough for anyone. All my life I'm fucking in love with a girl who is out of my league. I cant stand it. What do I do, ring her or what. I'm going to have to aren't I. I bet she thinks I am a right gorm not ringing!

"Hello"

"Hey" She says, in her soft voice

"Where are you?"

"Why, where are you?"

"Outside the cinema, like you said"

"No, I said outside MacDonald's!"

"Shit! I will be there in 5 minutes. I promise. I love you" Shit. No, what do I say now!

"Ok bye" She said. Thank fuck for that, I think she just took it in a different way. Or she loves me back. HA! I wish! Anyway I better get back to MacDonald's. I walk down the escalator and see her outside MacDonald's. My heart beats faster and I begin to get self-conscious. I walk up to MacDonald's and she is there, looking so gorgeous. I need her.

"Hello Luke"

"Hello" I say

"This is Walton, my boyfriend. I hope it's ok with you if he comes to the cinema with us" I felt the tears pushing their way thorough my eyes. Bitches! My heart snaps and I feel the most tremendous pain you could possibly feel. It was a burning sensation and I thought I was going to die. Die of a broken heart maybe. I said in mixed emotions: "You fucking bitch" The words slipped out my mouth instantly, she slapped me across the face and walk of with that ugly bastard 'Walton'.

Now I am on my own in a packed out shopping centre, crying, broken hearted and wanting to die. I run, as far as I could. Eventually I got outside by the bus stops and I see them two again. They are holding hands. I don't now whether or not to say sorry. I do, I gather up my courage and walk over to that beautiful girl. Faith.

"Faith I am so sorry"

"Fuck off" She walks off and leaves me dying

"Faith please, I only called you a bitch"

"Only, Luke, You, you" She lets go of Walton's hand, I walk closer towards her and she backs off walking backwards. "Luke, I know you love me" She keeps on backing off "Walton isn't my boyfriend too" her eyes begin to water. My heart is racing at what she is going to say "Walton, was to get you jealous" She still backs away "And well, I love you too" She backed up so far, she is in the road, a bus is speeding and hits her, there is a thud, my eyes go blured. I cannot breathe. I don't understand. I start to shake constantly. It took me a while to believe I am screaming. Walton's eyes begin to water. He grabs my hand. I burst into tears and fall to my knees. I have found out she loved me too. The outstanding pieces of my heart are shattered. There is nothing their. I am dizzy. I cannot tell where I am. I decide to go and see Faith. I wobble over to her, not sure whether or not she will be dead or alive. I feel sick, I lean over the crowd, and throw up on the floor. I cry even more and shake. I see her on the floor blood pouring out her head. I bend down and I say "Faith, I love you so much. Why did this have to happen? I loved you the moment I seen you. I knew you were the most amazing girl. I never meant any bad things I said to you. I mean it with all my heart. I love you so much. I could say it, but I know its worthless" I pause and let out tears "Faith, don't leave us today" I cry immensely and hold her hand.

"Luke" I heard a mummer. I sniffed and stopped crying. I looked at the love of my life. I found and now lost. "Luke, I love you. You were the one. I'll miss you" I could hear the pain in her voice. I burst into tears and fell in her arms. I kissed her the moment she took her last breath. Her hand relaxed. I kissed it and knew **eventually **I'd have to let go. I stood up, tears falling on a new found angel. I thought about fate. Fate, that this day was meant to happen. And what is meant to happen next. I see a car, I know what I need to do. It is travelling the opposite way the bus was. I knew, Faith would want me. We need each other. I run, run straight into the car, falling. Hands touching, with Faith. Together in a better place, we stay for a eternity.


End file.
